


长岛之雪

by Freud_Agreas



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 出轨, 双性, 孕期Play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freud_Agreas/pseuds/Freud_Agreas
Summary: 他们只爱着自己。





	长岛之雪

**Author's Note:**

> 现在退出来得及。

龚子棋收到蔡程昱发过来的微信时，妻子正挺着肚子坐在饭桌旁等他吃饭。他想也不想回复了一个OK，走到女人身边摸了摸她圆滚滚的肚子。小生命感受到父亲的体温，或许是脚丫蹬了一下，顶到了他手心。因为心怀鬼胎，他觉得手里那片肌肤火辣辣的。龚子棋低头吻了一下妻子的头顶，嘱咐几句就穿着外套离开家门。

他坐上车，重新翻看手机。蔡程昱的头像早就换成一处不知名的风景，在那个陌生的头像后，跟着的是龚子棋再熟悉不过的一句话。

“今晚我们出来做吧。”

上一次的对话截止在七个月前，蔡程昱官方的恭喜，龚子棋敷衍的客套，以至于三个月前蔡程昱也只是在朋友圈发了两张照片，一张孕检报告，一张阿云嘎贴着准妈妈脸的自拍。共同好友的评论落入眼中，他们的恭喜发自肺腑，毕竟双性人怀上孩子多么不容易，而孕检结果也十分正常。以前的小孩总是事无巨细的向龚子棋报告生活中的一切，可现在他连怀孕这样的大事都不会和他分享。他知道是因为他们过去的经历和现在的身份让两人走到现在这般地步，但是在潜意识和半梦半醒间，他还是不甘心。

一条定位从静止的对话界面里弹出，是一处高档酒店，和以往他们睡过的地方没什么不同。龚子棋驱车赶往，路上甚至没有忘记买了一份小蛋糕，他自负照顾孕妇比阿云嘎经验丰富，可面对琳琅满目的甜品也只是一边又一边问店员这个奶油对孕妇有没有害。他不知道也不想弄清这样做的意义，到底是讨好一个各方面无比契合的前任兼炮友，还是心存侥幸，维系那一碰就断的、连接他们感情的脆弱纽带。

但是蔡程昱不容他胡思乱想。他穿着浴袍给龚子棋打开的门，吹风机还在浴室工作，风声让人不由得拔高了嗓门。龚子棋进来，蔡程昱像以前时候对人说：“你去脱衣服，我把头发吹干就过来！”从始至终那双眼睛都没有看到龚子棋精心挑选的小蛋糕，他晃荡进浴室，吹风机发出杂乱的噪音。龚子棋怔了怔，到底还是坐在床沿，抽走了腰带，啪的一声丢到了电视柜上。

“等着急了？嘎子哥说了，不吹头发会头痛，对孩子不好……”

他的头发软答答的垂下来，眉眼透着无辜。可他的动作一点都不单纯，他的腿从浴袍里滑出来，膝盖轻巧的顶上龚子棋的裆部。他有一搭没一搭的往前顶，很快就被龚子棋抱住，锁骨胸前被啃得一片红。

龚子棋闷头亲吻准妈妈被鱼汤和羊奶滋养的白嫩皮肤，好像比以前长肉了不少，犬齿轻而易举的就可以叼起一小块嫩肉，似乎稍稍用力就能咬穿，血珠会一串串的滚到雪白的浴袍上。他残留着一点耐性，告诉自己不能留下痕迹，可是怀里的人好死不死软糯糯的开口，撒娇一样蹭着龚子棋的头发。

“憋死我了……嘎子哥三个月没给我开荤……”

直觉告诉龚子棋蔡程昱是故意的，以前他们做爱的时候龚子棋总是喜欢在床上提别人的名字，他说，蔡蔡，今天郑云龙摸你的腰，你为什么不躲，他说，蔡蔡，为什么要去抱佳哥，还把胸贴得那么近？蔡程昱有时清醒有时被干得糊涂，清醒的时候他就用腿缠上龚子棋的腰，无辜的说是他们贴过来的，你不要吃醋啦；迷糊的时候根本说不利索话，他被审问，被当做龚子棋的所有物，自尊在性事上就该被折损，他手指搅着被单或是插进龚子棋的头发，在呻吟里断断续续求饶——我没有，太深了，不要。无论那种反应换来的都是坏心眼的折腾，被插后穴的时候，龚子棋把手指插在蔡程昱的女穴里，也可能有时候那根阳物死死顶在前面，蔡程昱的男人一边操干、玩弄那个本不该出现在他身上的器官，一边在他耳边羞辱他，你看你的身子，你想让他们也知道是这个样子吗？你想让他们像我一样操你吗？还是你想让他们和我一起来？承受方被这样的话刺激得浑身发软，裹住性器和咬住手指的穴，不管是前后哪一个都变得越发滚烫。龚子棋得逞，动作更大，性事让身体的欢愉达到顶峰，但相拥入眠的时候，蔡程昱不愿多说一句话，他说好累，你亲亲我我们就睡觉吧，龚子棋不会细想，就这么一觉到天亮。

这仿佛是一场反击，他反复提及现任丈夫的名字，告诉龚子棋他肚子里是阿云嘎的孩子。也可能只是蔡程昱单纯的想要刺激，他们在偷情，没有必要惹出不愉快来。龚子棋忍住像以前把人按在床上野兽交合一样操干对方的欲望，轻柔的把浴衣剥下，让微微隆起的乳暴露在空气里，奶头还是粉嫩的，龚子棋想到阿云嘎叼过这里以后一个不属于他的孩子也要叼住这里就有几分不快，他的犬齿暴露在外，毫不客气的咬上那一点——

蔡程昱理所当然的哼出来，他嫌痛，抓住龚子棋的头发就想拽开，龚子棋松开牙齿，唇在乳晕反复摩擦，舌尖舔弄蛋糕上的樱桃一样舔着蔡程昱的乳头。他听见蔡程昱小声的吸气，三个月没开荤的身子怎样敏感他现在还不知道，从前他们在一起的时候往往做爱到天昏地暗，别说三个月，就是三天他也不给蔡程昱喘息的机会。那人的胸前一大片都被玩弄得红肿，龚子棋只能吃到一边，另一边就在他的手中变形，乳尖被挤出来渐渐被掐得殷红，龚子棋离开蔡程昱乳头的嘴发出响亮得啵一声，舌尖流连得把乳头舔弄得一上一下，蔡程昱有些心急，抱着他的脑袋就往边上挪，龚子棋这才恋恋不舍得开始吃另一边。

他往往这时候想到蔡程昱身体的与众不同，不仅仅是那能唱出漂亮的金色男高音的嗓子，在他的双腿间，藏着让人深陷不已的泥沼。龚子棋的漂亮朋友是个稀世的双儿，双儿遮遮掩掩的秘密被自己密友知晓，他走投无路下对他的密友敞开心扉，糊里糊涂在床上又打开自己的腿。

世人关于少数派总是轻薄而抱有敌意，蔡程昱看别人如此，也就小心翼翼隐瞒自己的身份。他把龚子棋划归为意外，用身体挽留他不要说出自己的秘密，也乐得在情事里沉沦。但三番五次地，龚子棋的恶趣味像一记耳光狠狠把他抽醒，天生的身子有什么过错，可得知的人还是拿它当做淫荡的代名词。他是很容易明白些东西的小孩，唱歌有天赋，待人真诚，知道自己要什么，可是这些是他硬币的正面，而开花的那一侧陷在泥土里，肮脏，只是想想就让人想哭。

于是蔡程昱和龚子棋一同回过神来，蔡程昱身下的小穴被人轻轻揉搓，他摇头，把龚子棋推倒在床上，赤身裸体的、小腹微微隆起的漂亮歌唱家手指轻巧的把炮友发烫的性器从布料里解救出来，会弹钢琴的手几下就让性器挺立。

“我自己做了扩张，用后面吧，不然我怕伤到孩子。”

孩子，又是孩子。龚子棋咬了牙，狠狠掐了一把蔡程昱大腿内侧的肉，立刻就看见红了一片，几个指印都数得清楚：“用你后面我还找你？当我没老婆？”

蔡程昱笑了，他还是那种无辜的神色，葱白的手指揉着被掐过的地方，抬腿就跨在龚子棋身上，半跪的姿势让他居高临下看着龚子棋，不是之前那个即使在上面还哭着求他慢一点的小孩，他手绕到后面扶着龚子棋的柱身，对着后穴一点点往下吃。

龚子棋在情欲完全控制住自己前听到蔡程昱的嘲讽：“你舍不得老婆嘛，反正干我你一点都不心疼。”

——然后他完全吃下了龚子棋的分身，在龚子棋还在震惊的时候，扶着肚子骑起来。

男人都是下半身动物，会被下半身支配，会用下半身行动。他心里不知道为什么有点悲凉，他想反驳什么，但是当下情景并不允许，于是他扶着蔡程昱的腰，在蔡程昱落下的时候，重重往上顶。这自然换来蔡程昱的惊呼，里面包含不加掩饰的快乐，是单纯的欲望的欢愉。龚子棋抬头看着蔡程昱的脸，鼻梁高挺，嘴巴下意识张着，舌尖抬在嘴巴里一抖一抖，龚子棋想，哦，从进门到现在，我还没有吻他；蔡程昱的眼睛闭着，他在想什么？假装身下操他的人是阿云嘎吗？

……阿云嘎，阿云嘎。

龚子棋更加烦躁，动作也越加粗暴。对啊，应该有人提醒自己的，蔡程昱和他分手了，蔡程昱结婚了，蔡程昱有了自己的孩子，而他自己的妻子也即将生产，他在操自己的前任，还在疯狂的妒忌前任的现任。

这他妈合理吗？

龚子棋低吼一声，拉住蔡程昱扶着肚子的手。还在快感中的人迟疑一瞬摔进人怀里，只在最后关头保护住了肚子。蔡程昱动动嘴就想骂人，嘴唇却横过来夺走他的话语权，大手按着他的后脑勺让他挣扎不得。这个吻怒气冲冲而毫无情欲可言，单纯为发泄而生。撕咬已经算不得什么了，龚子棋的舌在蔡程昱口中横冲直撞，没有舌吻滋滋的水声，没有吻与吻过后的眼神迷离和被蹂躏得烂红的嘴唇，蔡程昱下面还含着龚子棋的玩意儿，却咬着牙嘴巴闭得紧。

“你他妈发生什么疯？！”

“蔡程昱——是我在操你。”龚子棋还有一丝顾及，不是为了蔡程昱肚子里的孩子，而是怕万一真的把人搞到流产，蔡程昱得多疼。他翻身把人压在身下，蔡程昱脚腕上是阿云嘎送给他的脚链，龚子棋就带着这饰物一起握住，把人修长的腿拉开，女穴毫无遮挡的暴露在他面前。一次次的撞击龚子棋的耻毛刻意摩擦蔡程昱的阴蒂，前后的双重快感让蔡程昱禁不住呻吟起来。他只能看见龚子棋头顶，肚子被顶得来回翻滚，他小心的扶住，手却被松开自己脚踝的龚子棋压在身体两侧，男人的吻毫无预料的落在蔡程昱的肚皮上。龚子棋声音都压在喉咙里，他匍匐在蔡程昱身上，隔着衣服感受对方体温和胸前的柔软：“其实我以前想过让你给我生个孩子。

认真的那种。”

但是那个吻落下的时候蔡程昱浑身都在发抖，龚子棋呼吸炽热，性事总能提高人的温度，气体在他耳边打转，他把头别过去，脑海里涌过许多刻薄的话，可最后他还是重复了一边。

“龚子棋，你他妈发什么疯。”

他们在巡演结束后分手，之前恋情几乎很难藏匿于大众视线下，甚至龚子棋的父母。分手是龚子棋提的，他保证不会说出蔡程昱的秘密，而蔡程昱答应过后有一丝解脱。这段感情或许只是玩玩而已，龚子棋人生路上从来不会缺伴侣，而他蔡程昱当初的点头也可能出于秘密被公开的恐惧。可能也真的心动过，但是心动也不是喜欢，跟爱也差点层次，更何况蔡程昱心里有刺，以前在龚子棋身边总是轻轻的扎他，现在分开了，那根刺也就消失了。

蔡程昱缓了几年，本科毕业后他考去美国，临走前做了一项重大决定：公开自己的身份。在这之前幸运女神眷顾了他，那个温柔的兄长给了小孩一个坚定的拥抱，附带一个让他恨透了龚子棋的事实：是他告诉阿云嘎自己的秘密的。

“子棋，你后悔吗？”蔡程昱一边抽气，一边收紧后穴，龚子棋被夹得又硬了几分，但理智和情欲抗衡，他放弃了抽插的欲望，讨好的亲吻蔡程昱希望对方不要再说。“我一直以为你在玩我，甚至有时候我真的想像和你做爱一样去诱惑别的男人。”

声音能撕裂乌云的小男高，一字一句像冰雹，残忍砸破了龚子棋的伪装和自欺欺人，让龚子棋自己的反应告诉自己，他还是喜欢蔡程昱，背叛了自己的妻子，背叛了未出世的孩子。

“你后悔和我分手吗？反正我不后悔。”

他们还在做爱呢，龚子棋的阴茎还插在蔡程昱的后穴里，曾经能把人前后操得媚红的器官此刻脆弱的可以，成了一个只是维系他俩的纽带。蔡程昱扭扭腰，似乎表示对床伴的不满，龚子棋恍惚一下，想，他也背着阿云嘎，他还带着孩子和我做爱呢，他有没有……

“你那天喝醉了给我打了电话，我还挺惊讶的，没想到你还想着呢。

我是对不起嘎子哥，但是让我快乐一点的话，他应该不在意吧？龚子棋，你对我来说就是个笑话。”

他应该立刻操蔡程昱，把他操到失禁，操到只能颤抖着抱住自己，让他喊什么就喊什么，老公、哥哥、爸爸，再过分点叫主人，反正以前也这么干过。但是蔡程昱躺在他身下，不再伪装自己，坦坦荡荡表示“自己只是来看你笑话顺便解决生理问题”，他觉得自己只是个大号按摩棒，还一厢情愿的那种。

他缓缓退出来，阴茎还硬挺着，他一言不发的走进浴室手动解决。蔡程昱偏偏跟过来敲了敲门，欢快的问他要不要帮忙。

这叫有恃无恐，他有了个把他视若珍宝，包括他曾经痛恨的身体的人，面对有意无意伤害过他的龚子棋，解决了报复心也只剩下无所谓，或者真的只是拿龚子棋当做泄欲工具，是前任又如何，他们有了各自的家庭，谁会傻到像龚子棋一样呢？所以无所谓，真的无所谓，就连听他留着泪断断续续讲完过去故事的阿云嘎都能够点头应允这个疯狂的计划，他蔡程昱又何必在意呢？

“走啦子棋，回去记得帮我给嫂子问声好！”

蔡程昱关上门，浴室水声让人不清楚龚子棋是否听见，他把乱七八糟到东西丢在这里，欲望也好，自卑也好，曾经的心动也好，他下决心和龚子棋说再见，只不过选择的方式比较特殊，但是他喜欢。

“喂——？哥，对，结束了，是没忍住，回去我会好好反省的……唉，还有，你上次送我的脚链我丢了，你再给我一个吧？

我打车回去啦，不用接我，拜拜，哎对了哥……我爱你。”


End file.
